Il tempo primo
by Ana8park
Summary: Stiles quiere tener ya su primera relación sexual con el ojiverde del bueno de Derek, esta muy ansioso y va a tratar en todas las formas posibles poder lograr su objetivo. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Derek ante la propuesta atrevida del castaño?. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI LEMON


_**Este es mi primer fanfic de Teen wolf, solo espero que les guste, tarde mucho en pensar en una idea clara pero como que nunca llego la inspiración, al principio quería hacer algo con muchos capítulos, pero prefiero así, un One-shot para ver que tal les parece, espero que les guste, comenten ^-^ me gusta mucho cuando comentan y me dicen que tal les parece.**_

_**-Ana Park**_

**Teen wolf : I****l tempo primo****.**

-¡Déjate de mariconadas Stiles!.-Grito el hombre moreno desde el otro lado de la habitación, enredando sus finos dedos en algunos mechones de cabello en tono pensativo, alzo la vista y lo miro sentado en su sillón viejo, con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y con la mano de esta sosteniendo su cabeza, con una mirada de lado, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios al casi hombre pre adolescente quien lo sacaba de quicio, la verdad, esa noche lo saco aun más de sus casillas y se sentía explotar.

Esa noche había sido muy muy frustran te para la vida de el hombre lobo, hace unas cuantas semanas, no recordaba cuantas Stiles se le confeso, en realidad, fue una confesión que ya sabía que iba a suceder, por que se necesitaba ser muy estúpido o muy dado a la vista gorda, para no haber podido oler las feromonas que el adolescente se cargaba día con día, eran más que las de un adolescente común, todas inundadas de éxtasis, y de deseos de que alguien le llegara y lo tomara por detrás, y para su mala suerte Derek Hale tenía el privilegio de ser el primero y el único en letras grandes en la lista del culo de Stiles, aunque siéndose sincero consigo mismo, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, la verdad es que el joven castaño y de cabello rapado le llamaba a su lobo para que este escapara y cumpliera con su cometido, pero no, estaba decidido a que tendría que esperar hasta que el chico cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tampoco es que fuera tantos años, y sabía que muchos chicos perdían la virginidad cuando tenían esa edad, por lo menos todos los cachorros de su manada la habían perdido, el incluso revelo para si, lo había hecho con una enfermera cuando tenía la misma edad que aquel muchacho.

Pero era una situación muy distinta con él, porque el castaño era muy distinto, el olor que desprendía lo intoxicaba, lo confundía y lo llenaba de excitación, y si tan poderoso era aquel aroma, tenía miedo de que su cuerpo, pálido, delgado y lleno de lunares lo sacaran de su forma humana. Era muy peligroso que un hombre lobo se transformara en lobo mientras culminaba con el acto sexual, por que si lo llegaba a ser, podría lastimar a el humano (en este caso) mordiéndolo tan fuerte que tal vez perdería la vida mientras llegaba a un orgasmo, lo había leído en los libros antiguos que una vez su tío le enseño, historias de como las mujeres mortales se desgarraban de las vaginas llenándolas de sangre, un lobo reacciona con la sangre, y si esta sangre lo confunde, puede que lo excite más, embistiéndola más fuerte, sin piedad, más rápido, más profundo, en los libros siempre el lobo es el que pierde el control, cuando un lobo pierde el control, mata a todo lo que tenga en frente, incluyendo a su cómplice o su pareja, la verdad, es que ya se lo había imaginado pero con Stiles, si bien él hijo de puta se veía como uno de esos que les gusta el sexo rudo, pero no se veía como aquellos que les gusta el dolor de sobremanera o sin motivo, por más que quisiera, no quería partirlo en dos.

También estaba aquella cuestión de que su padre lo arrestaría si lo viera con su preciado niño, se lo había imaginado uno de esos días en lo que su mente no daba para otras cosas, se imagino a si mismo sin camisa pero si con pantalón tomando de las muñecas a un Stiles llorando y con sus mocos escurriéndose por su nariz, en una posición de cuatro y él sonriendo maliciosamente de un lado, como si fuera un pervertido o un violador, y moviendo sus caderas rápido y lento, y disfrutando de los gemidos tan escandalosos que el adolescente daría, y justo en eso ¡ZAZ! el sheriff aparecería después de haber dado una patada a la puerta y con su pistola apuntándolo a sus preciadas bolas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando lo pensó, tampoco se quería arriesgar a eso.

-Oh vamos! Derek, solo sera una vez, tal vez...-La voz del adolescente lo saco de sus pensamientos.-Quiero hacerlo.

Y he ahí las palabras por las que ese día nublado Derek se sentía nerviosos, ya había mencionado que Stiles se le había confesado, pues bien, el hombre lobo acepto "Experimentar" con él, pero sus escasas citas habían sido un fiasco, había noches en las que solo comían (Todo muy normal, pero muy aburrido cuando el único que hablaba era el adolescente), o jugaban a los vídeo juegos viejos que el moreno tenía desde no sabe cuantos años, y justo esa tarde, el adolescente llego muy caliente al lugar, se le había acercado a darle un beso tímido a los labios, no lo rechazo, pero pronto ese beso se volvió, ¿Cómo decirlo?, más apasionado, Stiles introdujo su lengua y comenzó un baile un poco inexperto en ella con la de Derek, lo abalanzaba hacía atrás y cuando la espalda de el moreno toco con una pared, el chiquillo Stiles comenzó a recorrer su abdomen y lentamente intento meter la mano en su pantalón, justo donde estaba su miembro. Fue entonces que lo detuvo empujándolo y con una expresión en el rostro tan desconcertada que sintió que se veía chistoso _"wow detente enano" _y se alejo de él, fueron de las pocas veces en las que Derek Hale tenía miedo de estar solo con aquel chico, por que después de eso, varias veces Stiles se le acercaba para eso y el pobre hombre tenía que poner un poco de su increíble fuerza para mandar al adolescente hacía el otro lado de la habitación, justo hacía unos instantes que al parecer el joven se estaba rindiendo, pues ya llevaba un buen rato en el sillón con su cara cabizbaja pero aún diciendo una y otra vez lo mismo _"Coño Derek lo quiero hacer, lo quiero hacer ahora, tengo que hacerlo, seré el único virgen de mis amigos, Derek por favor"_ y de él solo recibía un escaso _"No Stiles"_.

-Entonces...-comenzó a decir el chico castaño justo mientras se levantaba con pereza del sillón y con su ceño fruncido.-Entonces tengo que conseguir a alguien que SI quiera hacerlo.

Y se comenzaba a alejar con casi rapidez de la habitación, al principio Derek pensó que iba hacer algún truco y tomarlo por sorpresa, pero no, se comenzó a asustar cuando el joven tomaba su mochila (que la había tirado cuando entro) y sacaba su celular para comenzar a marcar números.

-¿Bueno?...Ah hola Scott, sabes estaba pensando en pasar a tu casa, y bueno no se, tal vez divertirnos un rato.

El adolescente se volvió y miro a Derek a los ojos, haciendo un gesto infantil para después sacarle la lengua.

_"Ese chiquillo" _se dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño y sacando sus garras por los prominentes celos que comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Cuando escucho que su cachorro le dijo un alegre "Si" Derek salto y arranco de las manos del chiquillo castaño el celular, y antes que él intentara recuperar lo, lo detuvo con su mano libre, mientras que en la otra ejercía fuerza y así rompiendo el aparato en millones de pedazos pequeños. Después, soltó de su mano los trozos del celular se dirigió de nuevo a Stiles, con sus ojos ya rojos y con sus dientes saliendo.

-Coño Stiles, no actúes como una ramera.

Stiles sonrió, su plan funciono, a pesar de que eso ultimo no tenía por que haber pasado, el celular no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco él, no tenía que decirle ramera, si hubiera llamado a alguien para hacerlo, Scott hubiese sido el ultimo en su lista, prefería hacerlo con el cabrón de Jackson o con Isaac que con Scott, aun que pensándolo mejor...tampoco estaba mal, meneo la cabeza levemente como para decirse a sí mismo _"No"_ con lo ultimo pensado, aun así a Derek le iba a costar demasiado que le hubiese dicho así, lo iba hacer sufrir en el acto que estaba por iniciar.

Miro a el lobo, nervioso con ese ceño fruncido que lo hacía verse sexy, con los colmillos afuera y enseñándoselos con descaró, blancos y brillantes, cubiertos por esa fina barba de candado, miro como el hombre enfrente suyo dejaba de tomarlo del hombro y lo ponían en la pared, aún acorralándolo, era obvio que le iba a seguir sermoneando, claro, a veces se comportaba como un padre sobre protector (como el suyo) pero esa actitud en Derek lo impacientaba, por que no tenía casi ningún derecho en hacerlo, entonces, cuando comenzó a escuchar palabras sin sentido, comenzó a ver otras cosas en el moreno que le volvieran loco, sus abdominales enmarcados en esa camisa gris pegada al cuerpo tanto como para voltear a ver y quedarse con la boca abierta, pues el hombre estaba muy bien, aquel pantalón de mezclilla negra, ajustada exquisitamente de la parte del miembro, y si estuviese detrás de él, diría que también en el trasero redondo que se cargaba el lobo, puro musculo era lo que veía, no como él, que era todo blando y pálido aunque él también decía que tenía un buen trasero, no era duro como el del moreno.

Miro a los ojos a Derek, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera la de un niño que hizo algo malo y no puede evitar reír, el hombre lobo lo miro confundido por que no sabía con certeza que era lo que le ocasionaba gracia al adolescente, aflojo el brazo el que impedía que Stiles se alejara o huyera, y justo cuando lo bajo por completo el chico dijo.

-Tal vez he sido un chico malo.

Y un beso inocente y sin aparente deseo oculto, sorprendió al moreno, se tenso, y acomodo sus brazos en un agarre flojo, por si tuviera que alejarlo una vez más, pero no, ese momento no llegaba, Stiles abrazo del cuello a Derek enredando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro besándolo sin la pasión que antes tenía, y cuando pasaron unos escasos segundos el moreno correspondió con el abrazo.

_"Perfecto" _se decía el adolescente, abriendo los ojos y observando como el hombre los tenía cerrados, comenzó a bajar su mano, esta vez no se atrevería a llegar a la parte que quería, solo la bajo y la detuvo en el pecho de este, acariciándolo, una caricia inocente, tímida, Derek no lo detuvo, por que podía oler la timidez y la duda del cuerpo de Stiles, no era como hacía unos minutos, que su olor era puro éxtasis, adrenalina, ganas de hacerlo. Lo acerco más a su agarre, y comenzó a simplemente disfrutar el momento, mientras que la mano inocente de Stiles lo acariciaba por el cuello, por detrás de la oreja, y después sus yemas de los dedos acercándose a su clavícula, tocando su pecho su abdomen, y volviendo a iniciar por donde estaba, sentía el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, la piel de gallina comenzaba a aparecer y su respiración se iba impacientando, se alejo de él mirándolo con confusión, mientras que el chiquillo solo lo miraba con su sonrisa lasciva y divertida, quizás lo estaba provocando, se intento tensar, pero pronto sintió excitación ¿Y que tal si lo dejaba continuar?, lo sostuvo de su cintura y comenzó a caminar hacía atrás, atrayendo los así una vez más al sillón viejo, dejándose caer en el y con el castaño arriba suyo.

Se besaron con más pasión, sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar entre ellas, con sus respiraciones más agitadas y siendo cada vez más débiles ante la tentación de el roce de sus cuerpos, la rodilla de Derek se puso en medio de los muslos de Sitles frotando sin querer el miembro del chico quien gimió levemente dentro de la boca del lobo.

Derek cada vez menos razonaba, se dejaba llevar por los roces entre sus labios, en el cuerpo de su compañero temblando cada vez que su rodilla frotaba su entre pierna, en los gemidos suaves que este expulsaba y en su respiración agitada, cada vez más impaciente de lo que quisiera que ocurriera después, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Stiles, lentamente, suave y gentil, y luego se detuvo en sus caderas una vez más, y lo acerco más al roce de su rodilla, notando que el miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro contra suyo, bajo un poco más, para acariciar el trasero de Stiles, apretándolo, abriéndolo para rozar la entrada del chico con las yemas de los dedos, aunque fuera arriba de la ropa. Esta vez, quien tenía las riendas del asunto era él y no el castaño, esta vez era él quien quería empezar a explorar todo esto.

Stiles comenzó a bajar su mano de la misma manera, y esta vez si llego a donde quería, pero la duda y la vergüenza lo hacían detenerse cada cinco segundos, era como si las reacciones químicas que su cuerpo hacía y que no notaba hasta ese momento, le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cara y lo desconcertaba, sintió su corazón latir de una manera peligrosa, como queriendo salir, perforar sus pulmones, apretarlos contra sus costillas y destrozándolos de una manera dolorosa, el sudor frío le recorría la espina dorsal, haciéndolo temblar, cada vez más el calor que se manifestaba desde la boca del estomago, lo absorbía, lo envolvía, y lo mareaba de sobremanera, creía que moriría, pero no.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y cada momento en que sentía el roce de las yemas de los dedos del moreno en su trasero, se volvía débil, tuvo miedo, por que nunca pensó que algo así lo pondría de esa manera, ahora él era el acosado en aquella situación y el hombre lobo lo olía. Entonces una mano de las de Derek se introdujo en su pantalón, lo que hizo que el adolescente se sorprendiera y temiera más, ahora ya no había nada que los alejaran de esa cercanía, el moreno seguía acariciando la entrada, y por alguna razón Stiles sabía por que, entonces se trato de calmar, para así no dejarse llevar por las manos grandes del moreno que le daba satisfacción a pesar de ser unas acaricias leves.

Descanso su rostro en los pectorales del lobo y se dejo llevar por un momento, tratando de no escuchar sus propios gemidos leves que lanzaba al aire, aun que eso era algo imposibles, pero pronto su mano tímida comenzó a tocar el miembro duro del hombre, quien se estremeció al roce, a pesar de que no estaba como él, entonces Stiles comenzó a desabrochare el pantalón, sin que le importara demasiado al moreno,y una vez que el miembro grande e hinchado de Derek vio la luz, el adolescente no dudo y lo sostuvo con la mano, moviendo lo con dificultad (pues aún lo cubría unos boxers negros) de arriba a abajo, y sintiendo, con un poco de vergüenza, como aquel miembro moldea-ble y más grande de lo que esperaba comenzaba a bombear sangre con frenesí y rápidamente, para adquirir la forma de lo que esperaba que fuera, un pene erecto.

Después de haberlo masturbado un rato, quito el agarre de Derek de su cintura y de su trasero, lo que dejo a este ultimo un poco confundido, aun que no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, el chico castaño se sentó levemente en la rodilla de el moreno, y con su rostro sonrojado lo miro y sonrió para si mismo, y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta de Batman lol, dejando ver entre ella su camisa simple y blanca, para luego quitársela y tirarla a un lado, Derek lo miro con sumo deleite, ya lo había visto así, pero no de esa forma, todas las veces anteriores habían sido de una forma totalmente clandestina, puesto que había noches en las que se colaba por la ventana del adolescente y lo miraba, cambiándose la playera o incluso tocándose el mismo los pezones rosados que él tenía, pero esta vez era completamente con el permiso de aquel chico, admiro los lunares pequeños que tenía el castaño, uno en el cuello, otro en la clavícula, uno más cerca de un pezón y otro debajo de el, pálido, como era el color de él y sumamente comestible acercó uno de sus brazos al pezón más cercano a el, y comenzó a acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, pero pronto, Stiles le soltó un manotazo en aquella mano lasciva.

-¿Qué te sucede, mocoso?.-Pregunto con enojo, ¿Qué acaso eso no era lo que ÉL quería?.

El muchacho trago saliva, el moreno lo adivino por que la manzana de adán que el castaño no hacía notar mucho subió y bajo de su lugar, Stiles después de aquello, sonrió tratando de ser una sonrisa divertida y burlona como las suyas, pero en lugar de eso fue más bien una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

-Voy...-Comenzó a decir mientras lentamente bajaba hacía donde estaba su miembro, sintió el aire caliente cada vez más acercándose a su polla, calentándola aún más, pronto vio que Stiles abría su boca levemente y terminaba de decir con una voz que jamás le escucho.-voy a meterla en mi boca.

Y ahí comenzó la falación, Stiles lamia el glande de Derek tímidamente, y como si fuera un helado, la agarraba desde la base y bajaba y subía su mano sin llegar el movimiento a interrumpir lo que hacía con su lengua, el moreno no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera podía saber de donde el chiquillo Stiles había aprendido hacer aquello que disfrutaba como si fuera un experto, el adolescente no mordía ni rozaba más de lo necesario con los dientes e incluso el movimiento de su tímida mano no parecía la de un principiante (aunque eso lo dejaba muy de lado pues era Stiles del que se hablaba, aquel chico se masturbaba cada día por así decirlo) pero lo que hacía con la boca era sumamente perfecto. Lo besaba en la punta repetidas veces, y cuando el acto se volvió repetitivo cambio de táctica, ahora ya no sostenía el miembro con la mano, comenzó a lamer todo el pene con solo el apoyo de su propia lengua y de sus labios temblorosos, comenzó su movimiento desde la base, lamió los testículos y jugó levemente con ellos mientras trataba torpemente de desabrocharse su propio pantalón y atender el suyo, y una vez liberado su pequeño miembro duro, comenzó a masturbarse violentamente como lo solía hacer, gimiendo con el pene de Derek en la boca creando sonidos vulgares y obscenos, Derek lo veía cauteloso, el castaño lo excitaba de sobremanera y lo dejaba con ganas de hacerlo a su manera, pues comenzó a verse el mismo siendo dominado por un adolescente vulgar que hacía los sonidos casi a propósito, pero claro, Stiles no se daba cuenta ni siquiera de sus propios gemidos, pues se sentía vagamente nublado e inconsciente, Dejó llevarse por unos instantes, pero pronto Derek lo sostuvo de su cabeza y descaradamente hizo que él tuviera todo su miembro peligrosamente en su boca, dejándolo así por un momento, el castaño sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y que no podía regresar lo a ellos, el pene increíblemente grande de el moreno impedía que el valioso oxigeno circulara normalmente, lo miro por escasos segundos con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo alterar los sentidos de el lobo, quien creyó que el castaño se reía de él. Ya era suficiente, tenía que mostrarle a aquel chiquillo insolente de quien era quien mandaba ahí, entonces lo libero de su agarre y tan rápido como lo hizo, Stiles empezaba a toser exageradamente, como todo lo que hacía, entonces el lobo lo tomo de la cintura una vez más pero esta vez para poder cambiar de posición, ahora era él quien se encontraba arriba, con un ceño fruncido que no comprendía muy bien su aparición en el rostro del moreno, Stiles volvió a sonreír.

Entonces Derek con un movimiento simple despojo a el castaño de sus prendas, dejándolo completamente desnudo, él más pequeño vio como su pantalón favorito se volvía un pedazo de tela cortado a la mitad, se molesto un poco, pero se sentía increíblemente excitado, puesto ahora bien sabía que el lobo se encontraba impaciente y que lo haría ahora sin replicar como lo hacía antes, miró con vergüenza como Derek se bajaba los pantalones y los boxers negros que se encontraban mojados por la saliva de Stiles, quien se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Pronto el semental hombre lo tomo de los muslos llevándolos hasta sus hombros, abriéndolos para que supiera más o menos lo que se le esperaba, sintió con temor el glande caliente de Derek rozando su entrada, mojando la con su saliva que aún no se secaba, "_Qué vulgar" _pensó y luego volvió a sonreír pero esta vez era una sonrisa nerviosa, el lobo comenzaba a moverse en vaivén a pesar de no haber metido el miembro donde le urgida a Stiles, sintió la barba áspera de el hombre comenzar a besar sus pezones, dándole cosquillas y dejando a su paso una sensación extraña. El castaño poso sus brazos temblorosos al cuello de el moreno, para acercarlo un poco más y concentrándose en las estocadas violentas que comenzaba a dar aun sin meterlo, sintió que la barbilla de Derek se abría paso más arriba de su clavícula, inundando su cuello con sus resoplidos calientes, desconcertando lo de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si no estuviera consciente, solo sabía que deseaba más, más de todo, tenía ganas de sentir a Derek en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería perder la respiración y ahogarse en un inconmensurable orgasmo. Lo mismo que el lobo quería.

-Joder.-Alegó el joven inclinándose más a la oreja sobre humana de el moreno, quien solo se tensó levemente mientras lamia el cuello de su compañero.-Te quiero dentro de mi Derek.

El lobo no contesto, solo se limito a seguir con su lamidas, prestando le atención en el corazón desbordante del castaño que parecía querer salir de ahí, sin siquiera darse cuenta, que sus garras y colmillos comenzaban a aparecer sin su permiso, ni siquiera escucho bien la propuesta de el chiquillo debajo suyo, por que el éxtasis lo nublaba y eso era peligroso, por que ya no respondía su auto control.

Sus dientes mordieron el cuello de Stiles levemente, apenas un pequeño mordisco no fue profundo, por lo menos no para que el chiquillo se volviera un lobo, pudo escuchar el sonoro gemido que dio su compañero, fuerte y claro, un grito que lo confundía si era de placer o de puro dolor, y entonces sintió lo que temía, la sangre espesa comenzó a fluir de la herida antes dada, y era exactamente lo que temía, tan llena de emociones que lo confundían y lo nublaban aún más, lo llenaban de aquellas sensaciones que un hombre lobo necesitaba para transformarse, Derek no pudo resistirse y lamió impaciente las pequeñas gotas de sangre, y como lo pensó estas hicieron efecto en su cuerpo como en los libros de Peter.

Empujo un poco más, y de una sola estocada, penetro la pequeña entrada de Stiles quien volvió a gritar y se echó hacía atrás, la sensación de tener algo caliente dentro suyo lo hacía sentirse incomodo, pero no lo dejo de excitar la idea de que ese algo era el delicioso pene de Derek Hale, por suerte el lobo no se movió hasta minutos o quizás segundos después, pues aún el moreno tenía un poco de serenidad en su mente, las estocadas fueron lentas pero profundas y acompañadas de los gemidos y suspiros que el castaño le ofrecía a el lobo en su oído.

-Derek.- dijo Stiles en una sola bocanada de aire.-De...-Comenzó a tartamudear.-Derek...Ah

El moreno comenzaba a perder la cordura, la sangre que antes había tragado comenzaba a hacerle efecto y eso lo atemorizaba aún más, pero trato de controlarse mordiendo levemente en una nueva parte del cuello pálido de Stiles, de nuevo sin llegar a ser una mordida para transformarlo, y comenzó a dar rasguños en el abdomen de el chico, sin medir su fuerza o la profundidad que sus garras daban, pronto se levanto del abrazo de el castaño y bajo uno de las piernas de el chico, poniéndola casi abajo, pero sosteniéndola fuertemente desde el tobillo, aumentando las penetradas, cada vez más rápido, más violento, haciendo gritar a el castaño efusiva mente y sonoramente, llenándolo de excitación, tanto que pensó que jamás esa sensación lo abandonaría, apretó tanto el tobillo del chico gozoso que sintió que lo rompería y antes que eso pasara cambio el agarre al muslo de este, aun pálido, tembloroso, trato de acariciarlo pero pronto dejo de intentarlo, pues la sensación que tenía al ser apretado por las paredes de la entrada de Stiles, por lo que pronto la acaricia se volvió de nuevo apretón.

El castaño solo Gemía el nombre de Derek una y otra vez, hasta que susurro levemente y solo para que los oídos sobrehumanos de el lobo escucharan.-AHÍ, Derek toca ahí.

Y el lobo solo repito el movimiento donde supuso que era el punto que hacía delirar al adolescente, quien comenzó a gemir aun más fuerte y también a reprimir algunos apretando sus labios sin notar el dolor que sentía en todos lados, se comenzó a masturbar el mismo una vez más, sintiendo su miembro casi explotar, haciendo el movimiento cada vez más rápido como sentía que las estocadas de Derek lo hacían, sin siquiera notar que él lo sostenía de los dos muslos, sin sentir el dolor ante los moretones que comenzaba a tener, ni mucho menos cuando cambiaba repentinamente las posiciones y apretaba a nuevos puntos, volvió a acostarse y a esconder su rostro en el cuello del castaño, del otro lado donde no había mordido, y esta vez acercándose un poco a su hombro, para morderlo ahí.

Esta vez Stiles abrazo a Derek con ambas piernas, ignorando el dolor punzante en ellas, solo quería que el lobo se metiera aún mas dentro suyo, aún más en el lado donde sintió que se desmayaría, aún con su pene en la mano y moviendo lo con fervor, a pesar de que el cuerpo de el moreno lo aplastaba sentía el orgasmo aproximarse con cada movimiento que daban, desesperados por que llegara, Derek metió sus manos al redor de la espalda, arañando la con sus garras, y moviéndose lentamente.

Al final Stiles arqueo su espalda, se echó hacía atrás derramando su semen en su mano, en su abdomen y en el de Derek lanzando su ultimo gemido, el lobo dio las ultimas estocadas violentas para después solo venirse dentro suyo, y una vez que esto sucedió, suspiro de alivio de ver que su compañero aun seguía con vida, se mantuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, los suficientes para recuperar la respiración normal y el ritmo cardíaco y después el lobo salio de el castaño, viendo así el semen salir también junto a unas cuantas manchas de sangre, cuando lo vio se asusto demasiado y volvió a mirar a Stiles, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, limpiándose las lagrimas con la muñeca de su mano, entonces el moreno se tranquilizo un poco y se acostó arriba de él, para que este lo abrazara y así cayendo dormidos los dos.

[...]

A la mañana siguiente Derek se despertó, resoplo un poco y después dio un suspiro hondo, se levanto y sentó en la fila del sillón, se puso ropa limpia y cuando iba a levantarse un quejido lo despertó por completo. Entonces se voltio confundido y miró con horror a un Stiles sentándose y mirando con temor todos los rasguños que tenía en el abdomen y en los brazos, junto con todos esos pequeños moretones en todos lados, incluso cuando se sentó mejor arqueo la espalda sintiendo dolor en su trasero y sintiendo a sus piernas entumidas de una manera que jamás sintió, voltio a mirar a un moreno con rostro asustado y frunció su ceño.

-Sabia que tener sexo dolía Derek, pero que no te dejaba todo esto, ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya a la escuela? siento que no puedo caminar...-cayó un momento y abrió los ojos como platos.-Dios Derek, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi papá?

Entonces el moreno perdió ese color y se puso pálido, entonces se dio media vuelta y riendo dijo.

-¿Porqué no le dices que estabas con tu amado Scott?.

Y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios agradeciendo que solo había ocurrido eso y no lo que decía en los libros, bueno, por lo menos eso le gustaba creer.


End file.
